Never Again
by heathertanner
Summary: He'd wanted alot of things in his life, most of which he got. Between being the son of a weathly man, with alot of undeserved respect, and being the ripe age of 17, now a legal adult..there wasn't much that young Draco Malfoy couldn't get his hands on. Ho
1. Chapter 1

He'd wanted alot of things in his life, most of which he got. Between being the son of a weathly man, with alot of undeserved respect, and being the ripe age of 17, now a legal adult..there wasn't much that young Draco Malfoy couldn't get his hands on. However, there was one thing..

"Aye, It's hot out here." Ronald Weasly, a tall gangly red headed boy whined. Wiping the sweat off his forhead. "Well duh it is Ron, it's only the middle of July." his younger sister, said rolling her eyes. "I know what month it is Ginny, I didn't ask you." Ron responded childishly. "Oh grow up the both of you." another voice came, that which belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. "She started it!" defended Ron, folding his arms over his chest as though he were going to have a tempter tanturm.Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would you just hurry up and get your trunks. Mum is mad enough that you overslept as it is Ronald." Ginny told him, pursing her lips slightly. Suprisingly Ron didn't agrue, but dissapeared inside the house. "It's about time he listens to someone." Molly laughed from the open kitchen window. "Hurry along dears, you're going to miss the train." she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

Once at the train station, Ginny sighed softly. She hated this part of the ride the most, finding an empty compartment. She checked in every one, not finding anywhere open. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting with Neville, which left her out. She didn't mind, she was used to it. She pushed her hand through her curly red mane, closing her eyes. She stepped forward, looking to find Draco Malfoy sitting alone, reading a book. 'There is no way you're going to ask _him_ if you can sit with him. What are you thinking Ginny?' she asked herself, shaking her head. She licked her bottom lip, tasting the thin layer of gloss she had on it. There was no way her legs, or anyone elses for that matter, could stand for a nine hour train ride. Ginny pecked on the glass, watching Draco look up from his book, a smirk spreading across his face.

--

Draco had been heavily into reading his book when he heard a noise. He looked up to find none other that the youngest of the Weasly children knocking on _his_ compartment door. Had she not noticed it was him? Surely she had, though poor as one of his house elves, she was not dense enough to notice the pure white hair that rest onto his head. Surely she wasn't that stupid, was she? Oh well, he'd soon find out. His eyes shot over her body quickly, boy had she changed over the summer. She wasn't that scranny little Weasl anymore. She was a woman, a grown up Weasl. He thought, smirking. Her jeans fit her very loosely, her hips seemed to be the only thing holding them on. They were nice hips, too. Draco noted. Her T-Shirt was of a Muggle band, It was obviously worn out, since there was a slight tear in the side and a few holes on the side. Her beautful firey red hair fell down to her mid back..'What are you looking at her like this for Draco, she's a mudblood lover. Not to mention a _Weasly._' he told himself. After all the thought he'd put into Ginny, he forgot to find out what she wanted. "Yes?" he asked, now standing up, his figure leaning against the frame of the compartment door.

"Can I sit?" Was all that she said to him. "_You _want to sit here, in my compartment..with _me?_" Draco replied dumbly. "No, I was talking to the person in the compartment, next to yours." Ginny rolled her eyes, sarcasim was one of her many talents. "There is nowhere else to sit, Malfoy." she told him, folding her arms, causing her shirt to rise up a bit more in the front, or at least this is what Draco saw. "Don't get smart with me, Weasly." he told her, a look of hate in his eyes. "And no, find your own compartment." Sighing Ginny picked up her trunk, pulling it away from where she'd been talking to Malfoy. Another Slytherin girl passed her, smirking some as she bumped into Ginny. Megan, she thought, sighing. A sobby girl, lesbian at that. Ginny had found herself kissing her once, but, they'd both agreed to keep that on the down low.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I wanna thank my best mate, Megan for giving me alot of help with this Chapter. She's the best. I love you! and, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this Chapter just as much.

----------------------------------------------------

Slowly Ginny woke up, the night before slightly foggy. She rubbed her eyes and put her feet on the floor, feeling the cold tickling her toes. She smiled some and walked into the bathroom, getting ready for her first day of classes. After showering she put on her robes and put a small charm on her hair to make it straight. She pulled it back into to pig tails on either side of her head, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed a bit, the only thing on her mind being when her class lists would arrive. Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall, but not before going on a little ride with the moving staircases.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and smiled a good morning, letting her brown eyes travel about the room. It was still early, so not many people were up and about. She heard slight snickering from across the room. _Malfoy_ she thought, turning to look at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, she'd predicted it. She rolled her eyes, but stopped when his eyes locked on hers. _Look away Ginny._ she told herself, but found it impossible to do so. _When did he become so handsome? _She bit her bottom lip as their staring contest continued.

"What are you looking at Gin?" Hermione asked fiddling with a loose strand of hair.

"Oh…Nothing, just thinking about stuff, ya know? Being back and all, I'm just thinking of what teachers and stuff we'll get" she said, quickly and believable, she had years of practice, Molly Weasley had great talent in seeing when people were lying, sure, what could you expect from a women who has Fred and George Weasley as children?

----

Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating some dry toast, he was staring across at Ginny, pretending to be having a staring competition, yeah right, he was just looking for an excuse to look at her, he never really paid attention to her, until recently, she had caught his eye like a bright star in the sky, but, of course, nobody knew, and he was certainly not going to let them know, once he kept up his smug, sarcastic manner when it came to her, he should be just fine. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth,

"Oi, Weasley? What are you looking at? Like what you see?" He said shooting across a smug smile.

"Yes, why, actually I do" she replied, looking at his face change completely, to what kind of expression, she couldn't put her finger on, "The painting above your head is one of the nicest one's ever, very vivid" she said in a matter-of-factly voice, she watched his as he struggled for words. She smirked some, _I can play his games too, _Ginny thought. Draco hit Goyle across the chest roughly as he snickered at Ginny's comeback. "It's not funny you ass." Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes at his 'friend', he was more like follower, but he didn't mind. They did whatever he told them to do. "Morning Draco. I heard you had a pretty ..interesting night. We could hear you moaning all the way in the girls room" A nearby voice called, giggling. Draco turned his head and saw Megan Henchin, a 7th year like himself. "Aye, I did Megan." he smriked, but he wouldn't tell her that the lucky girl was his hand, pretending to be Ginny Weasley

---

Ginny stood up when she saw Megan talking to Draco, assuming that they'd had their converstation for the day. But she found herself wanting to talk to him more. Even though he insulted her, and acted like an ass to more than half of the school, she couldn't help but want him. _Did you just think that you want Draco Malfoy? _she asked herself, rolling her eyes. _When hell freezes over._ Ginny walked past Draco, looking back at him for a breif moment. She turned the corner, walking up to the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, Chapter three. Thanks for the review! Sorry it's short, I know I kinda had a brain fart.

----

Ginny sat down on the soft grass by the lake. After a day full of classes, she hadn't even had time for lunch. She was worn out. But, seeing's as she had this agenda for the next four months, until after Christmas when it changed. She had to get used to it. She pushed her braided hair from her shoulder, sighing as she laid back. Her eyes squinted some, from the bright rays the sun was so kindly giving off. She laid out there for what seemed to be minutes, (It was actually about an hour) before a voice woke her up. "Ahh, yes, just what you need Weasley, some sun bathing. God knows you need more freckles." _Ass._ Ginny thought, once she realized the comment belonged to Malfoy. She turned over and looked up at him lazily. "_What._ Do you want?" she asked, sighing boredly. She was too sleepy to think of a witty come back at the moment.

--

Draco had went to the common room after his classes, but, it was rather hot, so he'd decided that he should go on a walk. He needed the exercise anyway. After walking around the castle a few times he made his way down to the lake, noticing a body on the ground. He pushed a hand though his hair, since he no longer wore it plastered to his head. _Ginny._ His frown turned into a smirk as he thought up some rude comment to wake her with. He wanted to see her eyes, and to hear her voice. "Ahh, yes, just what you need Weasley, some sun bathing. God knows you need more freckles." _They're so cute._ He added, in thought. "_What._ Do you want?" her heard her voice, sleepy sounding. _How adorable. And, ohh. Can I think of a million answers to that question._ his smirk grew. "I want you." Draco said. "What..." Ginny asked, her expression unreadable. "Would you let me finish my bloody sentence?" Draco asked, tapping his foot. _At least she didn't hex me._ he thought. "To stop sleeping in the schools lawn" he added quickly, unable to think of anything better. Ginny rolled her eyes and fell unto her back. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy." "Malfoy is my father..My name is Draco." He said defensively. "Since when did you become touchy about your name?" Ginny asked, looking up at him. "There's more to me than just being an arrogant prat, you know." Draco smiled coly, turning back towards the castle.

---

_Oh, I know that._ Ginny thought, smiling to herself. She knew Draco had a soft spot, or she wouldn't like him so. She had a feeling he liked her, since she caught him staring and the fact that he kept talking to her whenever he could get the chance. It didn't bother her. She loved it. Soon, she would make her move on him, because she couldn't sit and want forever. Someone else could take him away from her. And if that happened, she felt she just might end up in Azkaban.


End file.
